Memories Forgotten Will Always be Remembered
by Melinda Becker
Summary: UPDATED!!!! YAY!! summary: David and Icy have to work through the most difficult thing ever
1. Prolouge

Ok, so this is the sequel to 'Runaway' that I promised. Basically, it's about David and Icy, with a few more characters and Ashley gets some time in it too, this time as a supporting character, which is cool. cause even though I created her, she annoys me sometimes. I guess that's how it goes, especially when your characters seem to write their own stories. ok, I'm rambling. I'll stop.  
  
Disclaimer-The Newsies do not belong to me at all, though I really wish that some of them did. But Julie, Icy, Thunder, Keaton, Ashley, and all other un-disney characters do. and if I use a character that belongs to someone else, I'm sorry, it will be totally accidental!  
  
Memories Forgotten Will Always Be Remembered  
  
"Prologue"  
September, 1897  
  
Julie looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend.  
  
"Davey, please don't worry. It makes me so . . . sad when you do. It's like you don't trust me or something! And I don't know why you wouldn't. Please, let's just be happy being here with each other."  
  
David Jacobs glanced nervously across the room and shifted his weight.  
  
"Julie, it's not that I don't trust you--"  
  
"Then what is it?" She cut him off, grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together. David quickly pulled his hand away from hers and a look of disdain flashed through her eyes.  
  
"We're just so young still, ok? I mean, 15 is not an age to be involved like this and. I'm just tired of all the deception and things. I mean, if we really cared about each other, couldn't we just tell people? And, if we really cared about each other, why all these doubts? And suspicions?" His face pleaded with her to think about what he had just said.  
  
Julie looked shocked. "If we really cared about each other? If you cared about me, David Jacobs, you wouldn't risk wanting to tell people. Think about what that could mean! People interfering with our lives. All sorts of things could happen! And it would be your fault, too." She paused for effect. "Besides, if you really cared about me," she continued in a more seductive tone, "why won't you let me take things just a little bit further with us, so that we could prove our love," she said, slowly but deliberately reaching up behind his neck to pull him closer to her level.  
  
"No!" David shouted, jumping back. "Listen, Julie, doing this is not love. It's only to satisfy ourselves, and love is so much more than that. I may love you, but . . . " he hesitated then continued, "do you love me?"  
  
Julie's eyes were raging. "Of all the things!!! David Jacobs, NEVER speak to me again!" She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
David stood in the sudden cold of the house for a few more minutes and then slowly walked out. He turned to look back at it. It was Julie's house, the only place they could be together, she had claimed. Couldn't tell anyone about them and their so-called "love", she had claimed.  
  
Raking a hand through his black curls, he sat down to think about it. He didn't have anytime to do that, however, as Julie was walking up the street and towards him. He stood hurriedly as she approached.  
  
"I'm so glad you're still here," she wailed. "I don't know what I was thinking; it was really stupid of me to say that. Please forgive me, Davey. Please?"  
  
He fidgeted for a moment and then cleared his throat. It was feeling. rather dry, but he ignored the fact that the reason wasn't because he was thirsty.  
  
"Sure, Julie. Sure," he managed to squeak out.  
  
"Oh, I knew you would!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, I feel ever so much better now," she said, stepping back. "But you don't mind if I excuse myself, do you? I have some things to do around town. We can talk later."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she skipped off. David stood there for a moment then turned around and walked away.  
  
_ - _ -_ -_-_-_-_-_  
  
At home in his room about 20 minutes later, David tried to push away the nagging feeling that he had.  
  
"This is silly," he said out loud. "She promised me that everything was fine, that nothing is going on!"  
  
Regardless of his efforts, though, the feeling would not go away. After about 15 minutes of trying, he gave up and walked into the front room.  
  
"Mama, I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
Esther Jacobs smiled sweetly. "Where are you going?"  
  
David grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and hastily pulled it on. "I need to check something over on Main Street really quickly, I think that one of my friends is over there, and we need to talk."  
  
"Ok, but don't be too long, dinner is almost ready."  
  
"Ok, I promise," David said, dropping a quick kiss on his mother's cheek. Outside, he thought about the anonymous note he had received that Julie was cheating on him. It was when he had confronted her about it that she had started that fight earlier.  
  
Sleeping with some guy. Who knew?  
  
David knew one thing though. If she weren't willing to wait for him, if she just had to get her kicks regardless, she wasn't worth it. But knowing that and making it real to himself were two entirely different things. He really did care for Julie, in a way that he thought he never could.  
  
So she was his first girlfriend. His first love. But the word 'love' kept nagging at him, haunting him. Was this really love? He didn't know, but if it were this miserable, what with wondering all the time, it must not be worth it, worth the pain.  
  
David stopped dead in his tracks and stared . . .  
  
_ - _ -_ -_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Oh!" Julie gasped. There, over the shoulders of her other beau, stood David, an expression of hurt, mingled with remorse and anger, playing over his face. She quickly stepped back out of the arms of the other boy.  
  
"David, it's not. . ."  
  
"Yes it is," David said quietly. And left.  
  
Julie welled up with anger.  
  
"Well, good riddance!" she shouted, turning back to her boyfriend and kissing him. 


	2. 2 years later

**Chapter 1**

**"2 years later"**

"Knock, Knock." 

A voice came from the entrance to the Brooklyn Lodging house. 

Icy Conlon turned around, a smile lighting up her face as she saw who it was. 

"David! How ya doin'?" she said, rising. Tall, dark-haired David Jacobs walked over to her, a shy smile across his lips and his sapphire blue eyes sparkling. 

"Ok, I guess. I mean, I was doing some business for Jack over here and decided to stop by." 

"It's kinda late," Icy said.  "I mean, I'm glad ta see ya, really glad, but aren't your parents worried?"  She took David's hand and blushed when he laced their fingers together. 

"Nah," he said.  "I'm staying over at the Manhattan LH tonight, you know, with the guys, and my parents don't care as long as I get 'decent sleep'." 

He imitated his mother's voice perfectly on those last two words, and Icy couldn't help but giggle.  David glanced around the front room.  

"Is your cousin here?" 

Icy sighed.  Her cousin Spot Conlon had been insufferable all day.

"Yeah, he's in the back room with da othah boys.  De're playin' pokah again or somethin'." 

"You know, as long as you've been around these boys, picking up on their habits and such, why haven't you ever learned to like poker?" David asked.  "It's a great game." 

"I don't know, it just seems like a waste of time.  T'ink about it, Davey, ya could be doin' so many othah things dat mattah.  Oh well," she said resignedly, "You're a guy, an' you'll nevah change.  At least not when it comes ta pokah.  Go on, go on, I know ya wanna go play," she added, playfully swatting him towards the back room.  

David smiled as charmingly as possible and started walking, pulling Icy along with him.  Their presence was ignored upon reaching the back room, as the boys there were heavily involved in their game.  It seemed to almost be over, which made things that much more intense.  A groan of disbelief came from the circle of poker players as one of the boys laid his cards down with a smirk.  The handsome ash blonde with the startling blue eyes knew victory was his.

"Read 'em and weep, boys," he said haughtily.  David laughed at the boy's expression, as well as those of the others gathered in the room. The winner looked up and his face lit with recognition. 

"Heya, Davey-boy, what brings you heah?" he said, rising and walking over to where David and Icy stood. 

"Not much, Spot, just bumming around, I guess.  Seeing your cousin, doing some stuff for Jack.  The usual."  

The two spit-shaked. 

"Well, c'mon in," Spot said.  "We'se is just playin' us a nice, friendly game of pokah.  An' I know dat you wanna play." 

"Don't mind if I do," David said, smiling broadly.  

Icy rolled her eyes. 

"Boys. They're horrible," she said to a small pale girl sitting in the room.  The girl smiled, showing off a pretty grin that reached her green eyes, and stood. 

"Yeah, no kiddin'." She laughed and tossed her waist-long auburn hair.  "I mean, when even da educated ones is playin' it, it kinda makes ya wondah, ya know?" 

Spot smirked again, as he always did. 

"Knock it off, Icy. Just cause you an' Thundah don't have enough sense ta win means nothin' ta us."  He laughed as Icy pretended to rush him. "You are so strange, Icy. David, make sure dat ya keep 'er undah control."  

The rest of the boys laughed as David took hold of Icy's arm and mockingly said, "Yes, sir! Your wish is my command. Or your command is my wish. Cause there is no way I can keep THIS girl under my control." 

"An' dat's da way it should be!" Icy and Thunder chorused. 

Icy removed her arm from David's grasp and slipped it around his waist, quickly going up on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Have fun playing, boys!" she said, turning and leaving as Thunder followed her. 

David stared at the door. Spot rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, catching David's attention. 

"C'mon, Davey, let's play. Hurry up." 

David smiled and walked over to the table.  As he sat down, a tall slender boy with white-blond hair, just long enough to sweep over his eyes, whispered, "You've got it bad, huh?" 

David glanced down at the cards he had received and shook his head. "Yeah, maybe, but you have it worse than I do, Keaton, and you know it." 

Keaton's light blue eyes sparkled. "Yeah, well, for a good reason. Thunder's really something." He breathed out a mock sigh and batted his eyes. David's laugh was interrupted by Spot's voice from the other side of the table. 

"Hey, pay attention down theah! We'se is playin'!" David and Keaton laughed and joined the game.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Outside, Icy and Thunder were talking. The general theme of their conversation was one of humorous sarcasm about the boys, and half of their time was spent laughing. After one of their laughing fits, Icy said, "Well, pokah or no pokah, I'm glad dat David is my boyfriend. He's really good ta me, ya know? Not too presumptuous--" 

"Whoa, whoa!" Thunder interjected, holding her hands up in front of her face. "Since when did ya start usin' words like dat?" Thunder watched her friend's face as it turned scarlet, then amused. 

"Well, I do have an educated boy, an' I guess dat I must be a hidden genius! Ya know dere's nothin' like someone like youseself ta bring out da same qualities!" 

Thunder punched Icy's arm. 

"Ouch!" 

"Ha ha, didn't see it comin', huh?" Thunder teased. Icy rubbed her arm. "Yeah, I guess not. So, uh. how's it goin' wit' Keaton?" she asked about her best friend. 

Keaton and Icy had known each other for a long time, and she was glad to see that he not only was making friends with David, but that he had a girl of his own, too. He had been so miserable for the past few months, ever since his girlfriend had walked out on their relationship, and now that he had Thunder, he was back to feeling better. In fact, he was seemingly happier than he had ever been before. 

Thunder blushed. "Well, uh, it's goin' pretty good, I guess. Da othah day 'e told me dat 'e loved me." 

Icy squealed with delight. "Oh, Thundah, dat's so great! I can assure ya, e's NEVEH said dat ta anyone else before!" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Icy threw her arms around her friend. "I'm so happy for ya! I really am." 

"Ya know, Icy, I'm really glad ta heah ya say dat, cause when I foist came 'round heah, I didn't know if ya were gonna like me at all," Thunder confessed. 

"Why would ya say dat?" 

"Oh, no real reason," Thunder said, playing with her hands. "Just really cause. well. youse is really good friends wit' Keaton, an' I'se liked 'im, evah since I saw 'im, really, an' I thought dat YOU might like 'im. And lots of othah t'ings, cause you have your friends already, an' I just kinda showed up." 

"Oh, Thundah, ya shouldn't have worried like dat!" Icy said. "A few months ago, I was mean and everything. I'm sure dat ya hoid about my cousin Benny an' everyt'ing." Thunder nodded as Icy continued. "Well, I was pretty uptight about dat, an' even though I was already wit' David at da time dat you came heah, I was still havin' pretty big trust issues. But you've made a difference in Keaton's life already, an' dat's all I could ask for. Youse is a great friend, an' I really t'ink dat we always will be." 

Thunder laughed softly. "Dat's good ta heah." 

The two girls sat in silence for awhile, listening to the comforting and familiar noises of the city street. Their reverie was interrupted by David, Keaton, and Spot as the three boys came outside, talking away and just generally acting like guys. The two girls sighed simultaneously and rose. 

"Who won?" Thunder asked, slipping over to Keaton and placing her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Not me, that's for sure." 

Icy laughed loudly. "Judgin' from da expression on your face, my deah cousin, you didn't win, eithah!" 

Spot just grunted in his annoyingly powerful way, so Icy came up to him and gave him a hug. 

"I still love ya, even if ya are a sore loser." 

David and Keaton laughed good-naturedly at this, making sure they could be heard by Spot. 

"Well, uh, Spot, it's good to know that someone loves you, right? Even if it's only family," Keaton said, nudging David with his elbow. 

"Hey!" Spot shouted. "Lots of people love me! Like uh… um. like da boys heah! Yeah! All dere sistah's are in love wit' me!" He seemed genuinely proud of his 'accomplishment.'

David shook his head. "Just keep telling yourself that, Spot, just keep telling yourself." Before Spot could counter that one, David spoke to Icy. 

"I've got to get back to Manhattan now, but I'll see you later, ok? Tomorrow's Sunday, so maybe I'll stop by in the afternoon." 

"Don't bothah," Icy said. "Just go ta Tibby's an' I'll be dere. I promise." She leaned up to kiss him quickly then gave him a hug. "I'll see ya tomorrow den, ok?" 

"Ok," David said, smiling and feeling completely wonderful. Spot rolled his eyes in an extremely exaggerated manner. 

"Oh, gag!" 

Icy shot him a look and punched his arm, then smiled sweetly at David. David just laughed and walked away, looking back over his shoulder.

"G'night!" he called, then turned his head back around. 

Thunder watched David's retreating back. "I really should go, too," she said. 

"I'll walk ya home," Keaton said quickly, causing another rolling of the eyes from Spot. Icy took note of that and wrote herself a mental note to address it later. 

"I never could undahstand why ya'd want ta live in a goil's LH," she said to Thunder. "I mean, it doesn't sound exciting at all, if ya ask me." 

Thunder shrugged. "I dunno, it's not really excitin', but a lot of da time ya get ta see cat fights when all da goils get all noivous an' stuck on demselves. Dey fight ovah da stupidest things, it's kinda amazing how stupid it can get." 

"Exactly my point!" Icy said. "I'm so glad dat I'm related ta Spot, cause dat makes it ok for me ta stay heah. Wit' da boys, I mean, I'se known dem all my life, ya know?" 

Thunder smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, see ya tomorrow for sellin', ok?" 

"Yeah, ok!" Icy answered. 

"Hey, you can come ta Tibby's too, if ya want to." 

"Sounds great!" Thunder said brightly. "Well, see ya!" 

She and Keaton walked off, arms around each other. 

Spot threw a disgusted look at the backs of his friends as they walked off.  He turned to face Icy, muttered something under his breath about mushy romance garbage, and jerked his head to let her know it was time to get inside.

Icy studied her cousin as they walked back inside the LH, knowing that it might not be the best time to say anything, especially after his losing the last poker game of the night.  Loving to tease her only known relative though, she decided to take her chances. 

"Spot, why are ya so blasted bittah when it comes ta me an' Davey, an' Keaton an' Thundah, an' basically relationships in general?" 

"Cause it seems like an act, dat's why!" Spot said, whirling to face her. The amused expression on his cousin's face did nothing to pacify him. "I just don't t'ink dat it's possible for two 18 year olds ta be in love. An' Keaton an' Thundah are even youngah. An' look what Quicksilvah did ta ya! I dunno. It just doesn't make sense." 

Icy's face registered slight pain at the sound of Quicksilver's name, but she recovered quickly, saying, "Since when did ya take the side of bein' rational? Oh, an' by da way, it ain't supposed ta make sense. Just wait till it happens ta you, Spottie-boy. I have a feelin' dat youse is gonna be da mushiest one of us all!" 

She dropped a kiss on his cheek. 

"G'night!" She skipped up the stairs, leaving Spot glaring at her. 


	3. Rumors

**Memories Forgotten Will Always Be Remembered**

**Chapter 2**

**"Rumors"**

"Heya, Icy! Spot!"

The familiar roar of the Newsboys subsided gradually upon the shouting of Spot's name, then swelled back up. 

The boy who had shouted out approached.  He was medium height with black hair and an olive complexion and carried himself with ease. 

"Heya, Racetrack," Icy responded, giving him a quick hug.  "Is Davey heah yet?" 

"Nah," Racetrack Higgins said.  "He should be heah soon, I think 'e went home foist.  Who knows? So, uh, who's your friends?" he asked.

"OH!" Icy exclaimed.  "Sorry, guys, uh. dis heah is Keaton, I t'ink ya know 'im." 

Racetrack nodded. "Yeah, you'se is da one who beats me at pokah sometimes down in Brooklyn." Keaton nodded, a smile plastered across his face. 

"Good ta see ya again, Keaton." 

Icy went on.  "An' dis is his goil, da lovely Thundah." 

An amused and curious expression passed across Race's face.  "Uh, pardon me for askin', miss, but where'd ya get da name Thundah?" 

Thunder laughed good-naturedly.  "Oh, it's just cause when I get really and truly angry, which hardly evah happens, I'm as loud as the thundah durin' a summah storm."

"Good reason," Race agreed.  "Well, uh, it's nice ta meet ya, Miss Thundah, an' good ta see ya again, Keaton. Oh, uh, care ta join us for a quick round of pokah?"

Spot shrugged and said, "Ya had ta ask me, Race? Prepare ta lose."

"Sure!" Keaton was quick to say.  "Do you care if I play?" he asked Thunder.

She shrugged.  "Go ahead, it's ok," she said. Her expression was one of total sincerity, and the thankful smile and hug she got in return was enough to keep her in a good mood for awhile. The two girls walked around the room a little bit and finally sat down at a table of 6 boys.

"Hey, Icy!"  All the boys recognized her and welcomed her. Icy smiled and started making introductions. 

"Hey, boys. Ok, this heah is my friend Thundah. Thundah, dese boys are some of da Manhattan boys. Dat's Jack Kelley, affectionately know as Cowboy to most," she said, indicating the tall boy with the cowboy hat.  "He's da leadah of Manhattan.  Dat's Mush," she said in reference to the cute built one, "Dat dere wit' da patch is Kid Blink, an' dat patch is sometimes used as a trick on prospective buyahs, sometimes not."  Blink smiled and winked at Thunder with his 'good' eye.  "Dat boy dere is Crutchy, an' next ta him is Boots, an' next ta him is Snipeshootah." 

"Please ta meetcha," Crutchy said sweetly.  The rest of the boys mumbled their hellos and also gave her a few meaningful winks.  Thunder looked at Icy in desperation. 

"C'mon, boys," Icy warned, "don'tcha be thinkin' bout dat.  Thundah heah is taken, and by a Brooklyn guy, so I wouldn't mess wit' dat."

"Oh yeah?" Jack said. "An' who would dat be, Miss Icy?"

"Oh, I dunno," she retorted sarcastically.  "Maybe, oh, KEATON?"

Jack's face fell in mock despair.  "Oh, well, in dat case." 

David appeared at their table suddenly.  "Hey guys! Oh, hi, Thunder, glad that you could make it," he said, grabbing a chair from a nearby table.  "Heya, Icy," he said, placing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. 

Icy sighed with happiness as she leaned back into his arms.  "Well, well, well, where've ya been?" she asked.

"Oh, I had to drop something off at home," he apologized.

Blink smirked.  "Sure, ya did, Dave. I know what you're up to." 

"And what would that be, Blink?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe warning Sarah to stay away from here for a while cause she can't stand seeing Jack around the guys!"  All the boys started laughing except for Jack.

"What is dat supposed ta mean?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothin'," Mush said, "Just dat maybe Sarah's a little too sensitive for her own good. I mean, look at Icy. She doesn't care if Dave gets all . . . I dunno, if he starts actin' like one of the guys.  Sarah just tends ta whine a little bit around here."

David started to defend his sister when a commotion came from the front door.  The group looked over to see a tall boy with curly hair try to enter.  He wasn't able to access the entry easily because of the small teenage girl on his shoulders.  Finally, she ducked down enough to let them pass through the door. 

"Hey, Skittery!" the boys all yelled across the room.  Icy jumped up out of her chair, dislodging David's arms in the process, and rushed towards the pair. 

"Ashley!" she screamed.  The girl atop Skittery's shoulders screamed also. 

"Icy!" 

Skittery quickly got the screaming girl off his shoulders and walked over to the boys' table.  The two girls gave each other a huge hug. 

"Oh, my gosh, Icy!  It's so good to see you here, I mean, wow!  I haven't seen you in such a long time!" 

Icy's reaction was much the same.  "I know, an' well, I've missed talkin' ta ya, an' missed hangin' out wit' ya.  How long has it been, a month at least, right?  Seein' each othah once a month is such a long time ta wait. So, uh, been sellin' taday?" 

Ashley Jenkins glanced down at her pants.  "Yeah, well, it's Sunday, ya know, an' I haven't seen da boys in da longest time, it seems," she said, slipping comfortably into her selling talk.  "So I asked my parents if I could sell taday, an' dey said it'd be all right. I have till midight ta be home tanight."

"So your parents are givin' ya a little bit of freedom, huh?" Icy asked.

"Yeah, well, ya know, aftah a few weeks went by, dey stopped bein' so protective.  I mean, I was able ta handle livin' wit' dese boys heah, an' I guess I was able ta convince my parents dat if I could handle dat, I could handle some away time once in a while."

Icy responded to the news by linking her arm through Ashley's and walking her over to the table.  "Well, I'm glad to hear that.  Hey, Ashley, dis is Thundah," she introduced. 

Thunder was sitting there with a slightly scared expression at being left so suddenly with a table full of boys. 

"Thundah, dis is Ashley Jenkins, nickname Lucky."  The two girls smiled at each other.

"Pleased ta meetcha," Ashley greeted Thundah, offering a handshake. 

Thunder accepted and said, "So you'se is Ashley, huh? I've hoid lots aboutcha already from Icy an' Spot."

Ashley glanced at Icy with a puzzled expression.  "Oh, really, huh?  Well."

"Oh, we just met Thundah a few weeks ago now," Icy explained. "She's Keaton's goil, became a Newsie, and is stayin' at da Brooklyn Goils' LH."

Ashley made a face.  "Oh, geeze, I'm sorry, Thundah.  Couldn't get inta da boy's lodgin' house? Dat's horrible."

"You've hoid about it too, den?"  Thunder asked.  "Best place on earth," she added sardonically.

Ashley laughed.  "Yeah. I bet."

Skittery suddenly reached over and shook Thunder's hand, causing her to jolt a little with surprise.  "I'm Skittery, Ashley's boyfriend." 

"Oh, that's nice," Thunder said.  "I'm Keaton's girlfriend."

Skittery's eyes danced with mischievousness.  "Oh, really, huh?" 

Thunder nodded. 

"Well, dat's good ta heah.  It means dat he can have fun back into 'is life…  an' do stuff like dis!"

Ashley and Icy had time only to exchange a look before Skittery grabbed Ashley around the waist and twirled her around.  She giggled happily, and when he put her down, she kissed him.  All the boys groaned, but it didn't matter to the couple.  Ashley sighed happily and leaned back into Skittery's arms as they folded about her.

Icy sat down next to David and whispered to Thunder, "Those two are the most hyper people heah.  An' dey act like nothin' goes wrong for dem.  De're truly happy goofin' off."

Thunder giggled as she watched Ashley and Skittery make faces at each other, his head bent low over hers.  "It looks like it," she had to agree.  Just then Keaton, Spot, and Racetrack walked over. 

"Hey, boys!" Crutchy said.  "How'd da game go?"

"Is there any need ta ask, Crutchy?"  Race questioned. "I mean, just look at Spot's face, at dat snooty mug dere." 

They glanced over, and sure enough, Spot's face displayed a huge smirk.  "Yeah, well, I guess da King of Brooklyn has defeated da enemy again," Spot gloated, sitting down backwards on a chair. 

The rest of the table exchanged looks.  When Spot was in this mood, it could mean two things -- easy irritability, or lots of naivety.  When the latter was true, teasing him was fun. Jack decided to take the chance. 

"The, uh, King of Brooklyn, huh?" Jack leaned forward and smirked. "Well, uh, seems ta me dat da othath day dis 'king of Brooklyn' was just whinin' about losin' da last pokah game.  Sound like a king?  I dunno, Spot."

Spot blinked a couple times.  "Whaaa? What are ya talkin' bout, Jackey- boy?"

When the rest of the table burst out laughing, Spot's eyes narrowed.  "Hey, Jack, watch it next time, I might not be so amiable."

"I'm scared, Spot," Jack teased.  "But seriously, sorry about dat, just some good fun, ya know?"

Spot smirked again.  "Yeah, good fun. But watch it next time youse is in Brooklyn." 

Icy and Ashley exchanged a look and stood up.  "Hey, boys, we'se is gonna go outside for a few minutes, we've gotta talk bout some stuff, ok?" Ashley said. 

"Yeah, so, we'll see ya in a few minutes, don't ya leave wit' out us, ok?" Icy said.  "Oh, hey, Thundah, ya wanna come, too?" 

Thunder sent Icy a grateful look.  "Yeah," she said, rising and following them out. 

Once outside, Icy leaned against a lamppost.  Ashley and Thunder stood opposite her as she started talking. 

"Well, den, so what's been goin' on, Ashley?" 

Ashley laughed and twirled around, arms outstretched.  "Everyt'ing. I mean, Mama an' Papa have been lettin' me have more freedom lately, which is good.  Skittery an' I have been great, too.  Ya know, I've really noticed a total change in 'im since Benny was taken care of," she mused.  "I like 'im dis way, it's great fun."

"Dis way? What's dat supposed ta mean?" Thunder asked.

Icy began to explain.  "Well, when Ashley foist came heah, as a newsie dat is, it was cause Benny theatened her, ya know da story."  Thunder nodded.  "So, anyway, Skitt really had a t'ing for her, an' that made him REALLY uptight.  He was always serious, an' scared, an' just not da same guy.  People dat didn't really know 'im well enough ta know what he felt about Ashley assumed dat he was just undah stress from Benny, but it was cause he was worried about Ashley.  Now dat da influence of Benny is gone, he's back ta bein' his normal, goof-off self."

"But he knows when ta be serious," Ashley added.  "He's really great." 

Thunder's eyes misted briefly.  "So's Keaton," she whispered.

Icy and Ashley looked at her, amazed. 

"What's wrong, Thundah?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, nothin'," Thunder said, wiping a hand across her eyes.  "I'm just really happy, dat's all. 

I cry really easily, so don't mind me."

"Ok… So, Icy, how's it goin' in Brooklyn?" Ashley asked.

"Uh, well, it's ok, I guess.  It's kinda strange, I mean, more an' more goils are becomin' Newsies.  Maybe dey t'ink it's more glamorous dan wahteveah else dey do heah."

Thunder nodded in agreement.  "I dunno what's goin' on, eithah, but it's kinda getting' out of control.  I heah 

dat da city is plannin' on makin' all street kids newsies sometime in da next few months, an' havin' TOTALLY separate Lodgin' houses,  meanin' dat all da goils in boys' LHs will have ta move."

"What?!" Ashley and Icy cried.  Thunder shrugged.  "Yeah, it's bad. I mean, I don't wanna be roommates wit' some person forced dere. Bad news."

"But why?" Ashley asked, confusion clearly on her face. 

"It's some new t'ing, da city wants ta reduce crime, so dey t'ink, 'Get da kids off da street, no more crime, dey'll have ta woik ta pay da lodgin' house rent, an' if dey don't.' it's da Refuge."  Thunder looked at the other girls.  Ashley was standing there openmouthed and Icy's cheeks were becoming very pink.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Icy exploded, making Thunder and Ashley jump.  "Da city t'inks dat?  Dat makes me so angry, da city knows NOTHIN' about our lives!" she said, arms flying.  "I mean, dey ignore us, patronize us, get us in trouble! To dem we'se nothin' but a bunch of street trash, an' dey t'ink dat all of a sudden dey know us well enough to force kids into joinin' us?  Dat shows how well dey know us.  We ain't gonna get us a bunch of hard-woikin' Newsies, we'se is gonna get a bunch of fallen goils dat wanna stay fallen, we'se is gonna get criminals, an' bums, an' most likely a few people dat wanna woik hard, but it ain't gonna stop crime.  Ya know what? I wish dat da city would stop pretendin' like it knows what's best for us when it doesn't even care!"

"Wow," Thunder breathed.  "She really talks when she's upset, huh?"

"Yeah," Ashley said.  "Happened ta me a few times. I mean, I had her mad at me. Not da nicest feelin' in da woild." 

She walked over to Icy. 

"Hey, it's all right, it really upsets me, too, ya know?  An' believe me, dat is totally unfair.  Da city really needs ta pay attention to us before dey pass some law on our lives.  Right, Thundah?"

Thunder shifted uncomfortably.  "Yeah, but don't worry, it's just one idea. I t'ink de're lookin' for othah ideas, too. Not just dat one. I mean, it's not such a big deal until it happens, IF it happens, which it probably won't."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Icy said.  "Hey, let's go back inside, ok?  I need ta tell Spot dat I'm goin' back to Brooklyn; I'm not feelin' so well."

"Ok," Thunder said. The three girls went back inside and approached the boys' table. David stood and placed his hands in his pockets. 

"Hey, girls."

"Hey, Davey," Icy said.  "Listen, Spot, I'm goin' back ta Brooklyn, I need ta take a nap or somethin'."

"Are you ok?" David asked immediately. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spot gave her a look. "Ok, so I'm feelin' a little bit tired, dat's all, but I'll be fine.  I'll see you boys latah." 

"I'll walk you back," David said. 

"That would be nice," Icy said.

"I'll be by later tonight, around 7 or so ta see ya, ok?" Ashley said. 

"Ok!" Icy and David started to leave.  As they left, the boys shouted out their goodbyes.

"Are you ok, Icy?"  David's voice was laced with concern.

 "Yeah, I'm fine, I told you that." 

He stood in front of her, forcing her to stop walking.  "Listen, I know that something is wrong. Are you sick, I mean, this came on really suddenly."

Icy sighed.  "Let me go, Davey, ok? I just found out some information that could totally affect my life."

"Like what?"

Icy folded her arms across her chest and glared stonily at her boyfriend. 

"You're not gonna find out until ya let me start walkin' again." 

David sighed and gave up. "So, what's going on?  I could see you and Ashley out there talking to Thunder and you two looked pretty upset."

"Yeah, well, Thundah told us about some plan ta reduce crime."

David snorted. "Yeah, and how is the city going to do that."

"By placing all da homeless kids inta new lodgin' houses!" Icy replied in exasperation.  "Dey t'ink dat if all da kids are woikin' it's gonna cut down on crime.  Dey don't know us!  Dey don't care about us, all dey want is a nicer city."

"Isn't that what we all want, Icy?" David replied softly. 

"Yeah, but makin' kids inta newsies against dere will ain't gonna woik.  I mean, if da city knew us at all, deyd realized dat it's a stupid plan."

The couple walked in silence for a few moments.  "It's just one plan of a few, I guess," Icy finally said.  "But if it does happen, I'll have ta leave da boys an' go to some drama queen lodgin' house.  Dat's all we really have in Brooklyn, ya know?  Da boys are tough, an' da goils are tough an' dramatic," she said, striking a quick pose.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad," David offered.  He was quickly sorry for saying that, wincing and waiting for Icy to speak up, which she did.

"Not so bad?!  Listen, David, I have lived my entirah LIFE wit' my cousin an' dese guys heah.  I'se nevah really been around goils except in passin'.   My foist real friend dat wasn't a guy was Ashley, an' dat was only a few months ago. I would have no idea how ta act, what ta say, what to do around all goils, wit no chance of seein' my cousin an' my friends, besides Thundah, unless I was ta sneak out!  I mean, if there's one t'ing dat I can't do very well, it's ta adapt!"

"And to play poker," David teased.  "Icy, listen," he continued with seriousness, "there's probably only a slight chance that this will happen, and if it does… well, let's hope that it doesn't.  That would be bad, but it's probably just a rumor, and rumors are hardly ever true." 

Icy smiled at him.  They were approaching the Brooklyn LH.  "Thanks for helpin' me out heah."

"No problem," he said.  "Now get some rest, ok?  I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok," she said.  She smiled as he folded his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  "Bye." 

"Bye."  With a smile on her face, she watched him leave then turned and walked into her home. 


	4. New beginnings

**Memories Forgotten Will Always Be Remembered**

**Chapter 3  **

**New Beginnings**

Icy stared in disbelief as she walked through the door and dropped her trunk on the floor.  The place was a madhouse!  She wanted to scream and run back home.  Spot came up behind her and hugged her shoulders.

"Geeze, what's dis?" he asked incredulously.  "I knew dere was dis many goils on da street, but really... I didn't t'ink dat da bulls would get dem all so soon."

"T'anks, Spot," she replied sarcastically to her cousin.  "I'm glad ya came wit' me, ya know... Ta give me moral support an' all."

He punched her shoulder playfully.  "No problem!  Just tell me when ya get ta know all dese goils... I might wanna get ta know 'em."

"How lovely!"  She sat down on her trunk with a loud thud.  "Just da motivation dat I need.  I'm gonna be miserable enough.  When am I gonna see ya?  Or Davey?  From what I hear about da manager heah, she ain't gonna allow anyt'ing 'impropah'.  An' dat includes havin' boys anywheah around, I'm sure."

Spot kneeled down next to her.  "Give it up, Icy.  Remember, dese goils ain't like Ashley was before.  Dey…knows about da streets as well as you do.  Maybe ya can learn somethin' from dem.  Give it a chance.  But we really will miss ya."

Icy wanted to cry.  Spot was never this gentle with her.  Under normal circumstances, she was sure he would have yelled at her to suck it up and to be tough.  She looked at him and realized suddenly that she was crying.  Not trusting her own voice, she waited for him to say something.

"Suck it up, Icy!" he yelled suddenly, causing her to jump backwards on her trunk.  Spot laughed and stood.  "I knew ya was waitin' for dat!"  he said.  "I could see it in your eyes."

Icy screamed and tackled him.  

"Ya bum!" she yelled.  "I'm gonna soak ya!"  

Spot just laughed and more than successfully held his own against the girl.  Icy was so caught up in wrestling with her cousin that she didn't notice the approaching figure.  

"Excuse me," the woman said.  "Ahem!  Excuse me!  EXCUSE ME!"

Icy and Spot finally heard her and turned, looking up at her from their interesting positions.  Spot jumped to his feet and mumbled an apology and Icy stood and pulled down her shirt, trying to smooth it and her hair at the same time.  

The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance.  

"I take it that you are the girl here?" she asked Icy in a patronizing tone.  

Icy's face flushed as she nodded strongly.  The woman cleared her throat and continued.  

"Then now is the time you learn some manners.  When you are asked a question, respond verbally and with respect.  That includes saying 'ma'am' and 'sir', if you please, which we will make sure you do."  

She tapped her foot and waited.  "Excuse me, miss, but you still have not told me if you will be staying here."

Spot stepped forward.  "If ya'd pardon me, I t'ink she did.  Are ya blind or somethin'?"

"Young man," the woman replied in an frigidly, "if you try to undermine my authority, I feel that you will not be able to come back to visit your girlfriend."  She emphasized the last word.

Icy stared in disbelief for the millionth time that day.  "Goilfriend?  Wha?  Not a chance, lady.  He's my cousin!"

"Regardless, he shan't be allowed to return unless it's at the proper visiting hours."  The lady looked in the book she was carrying.  "We don't have time to stand here arguing.  Listen, I need your name so I can show you to your bunk before you cause anymore ruckus here.  Your cousin may come up to help you put your things away, but then he must leave.  Name please."

Icy sighed and shot a look of despair at Spot, who looked so angry that he couldn't speak.  Icy knew her cousin well enough that she knew he would explode soon and she didn't want to have anyone around to see that.  

"My name is Icy Conlon.  I'm from da Brooklyn boys lodgin' house."

The woman looked in her book and smiled smugly.  

"I see.  Come along."  She started to walk upstairs.

Icy and Spot looked at each other, Spot's eyes flashing angrily.  

"Ya ain't goin' up dere!" he whispered fiercely.  "Dere is no way I'se is gonna let ya stay heah!  We didn't fight dis for so long ta give up!  WHY DIDN'T YA LIE TA HER?"

Icy grabbed her trunk and walked quickly towards the stairs where the woman was waiting impatiently.  

"Cause it wouldn't've solved nothin'.  If ya'd t'ink about it, ya'd realize dat.  Dey would've just found me again, ya know dat."

"I'll get ya out one day," Spot said.  "I'll get ahold of Davey and Cowboy..."  He trailed off as they got closer to the stairs.  "We'll talk later."

The woman started up the stairs again.  Without turning around, she said, "My name is Miss Miller.  You may call me Miss Miller or ma'am and nothing else."  They had arrived at the top of the stairs.  "This way please, Miss Conlon," Miss Miller said, obvious contempt in her voice for Icy's last name.  

The cousins followed her lead into a small, cramped bunkroom, filled with loud, and some crying, girls.  Boys stood around, not knowing exactly what to do.  Icy looked around in amazement.  

"Dis cannot be happenin'," she whispered.  "Tell me dis isn't happenin', Spot!  I know some of these goils!  And most of them I don't, but to live like dis!"

"We have more room back home," said a voice from behind them.  Icy turned around and saw Thunder and Keaton.  It was apparent that Thunder had been crying-- lines from her tears streaked her cheeks.  

"I want to go back home," Thunder continued.

Miss Miller turned around and spoke harshly.  "What?  This is your home now, and you'd better get used to it!  The government is just trying to help you out."

"Well, it's a stupid idea," said Keaton.  "It's not gonna work."

"Young man," Miss Miller said, "isn't it time you left?  I think it is.  Let's see... Visiting hours are starting next Tuesday.  You can come back after 7 pm, no earlier."

Thunder burst into tears.  "You can't make him leave yet!  I love him, no!  You can't make him leave!"  

She threw her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.  "Just because you're bitter doesn't mean you have to run our lives like some sort of militia.  No... Don't make him leave..."

Icy looked over at Spot.  His face was red from what she knew to be suppressed anger.  As tough as he was, Spot had a soft spot for people being treated unfairly.  _"It's de're fault dat dey make me angry," he had said once.  _"I can't help it dat I respond by bein' angry.  Dey should know bettah dan ta do dat  in front of me."__

Icy focused her attention back on her friends.  Miss Miller was actually trying to pry Thunder away from Keaton. 

"Miss, he must go," Miss Miller was saying.  Icy's gaze locked with Miss Miller's.  "Miss Conlon, please, talk some sense into your friend!"

Icy gave Miss Miller a withering look and walked over to Thunder and Keaton.  

"Thundah," she whispered softly.  "It'll be all right.  You can see him soon, tomorrow if you want to.  Dey can't keep us locked up heah all day long.  Dey gotta let us go, an' when dey do, we'll go straight home for a while.  We'll sell wit' da boys.  It'll be just da same!  It'll be ok, Thundah, it's not like we'se gonna be all alone heah.  We've got each othah."

Icy could see Thunder's grip on Keaton lessen.  She stepped back as Thunder released him.  

"I love ya," Thunder whispered softly. 

"I love you, too," he said back.  

Icy looked at Miss Miller.  

"Can I please know what bunk is mine so I can put my stuff away?"

Miss Miller shrugged.  "You're over in that side of the room.  Pick a bed out of those four.  I think your friend is over there somewhere.  And, oh yes, both of you girls need to put on skirts.  You can change over in the bathing room."

Spot stepped forward.  "Skoits?  Last time Icy wore a skoit, she almost fell ovah.  She don't know how ta weah a skoit."

Miss Miller shrugged.  "Doesn't matter.  She'll have to learn.  Now, Miss Conlon, if you'll kindly bring your trunk over there.  Then say goodbye to your cousin, and you," she said to Thunder, "say goodbye to your boyfriend.  Right now, if you please."

Icy grabbed her trunk and started pulling it across the room.  She looked over her shoulder and saw Thunder tearily hug Keaton goodbye.  Icy turned to her cousin. 

"Spot, this is a maximum security prison!  Visitin' hours?  What's up wit' dat?  And SKOITS?"

"Hey, don't worry," said a small girl before Spot could answer.  "They're not so bad.  The boys REALLY like them."  

Her voice was smooth and seductive as she looked at Spot.  

Icy shivered.  "Good for da boys!" she retorted.  "But really, Spot, I'm gonna hate it here.  An' I'll miss all ya guys an' my old life."

Spot smiled.  "We'll be heah for ya.  Just call one of our names, and we'll come an' get ya out. Somehow."  

He glanced down at the floor.  

"I'd bettah get goin' in case dat witch ovah dere screws up my chances of 'visitin' you.  Dis place is really lousy."

Icy wanted to cry again.  "I'll see ya tomorrow, Spot.  Wait for me, but not too long in case I can't make it.  Distribution square.  Yeah.  Tell Davey ta come an' visit me sometime.  An' everyone else.  Tuesdays, 'aftah 7 pm, no earliah'," she mocked Miss Miller.  

Spot gave her a light punch to her stomach.  

"Cya latah, little goil."  

He walked away and passed Thunder, who was walking away from Keaton's retreating figure. 

Thunder approached Icy.  

"That was hard," the girl whispered.  "I nevah thought I'd hafta say goodbye ta him."

Icy put a comforting arm around Thunder's shoulder.  

"It's not goobye, Thundah, it really ain't.  We'll still be able ta sell wit' da boys an' be able ta see dem.  We just won't be able ta... Live da same way.  We hafta wear skoits now, but dat's ok!  An' da only time we really won't be able ta see dem is at night.  Unless we sneak out which is highly possible."

"Yeah, but Keaton won't be there, ya know?  Sometimes ya just need ta be wit' someone, those times when ya wake up in da middle of da night an' just have a longin' to be held an' stuff, or ta just know dat if ya need dem they'll be there."  

Thunder's voice rose in intensity.  "Didn't you ever feel that wit' Davey?"

Icy looked at her friend in amazement.  "Yeah, but ya gotta remembah, Davey is from Manhattan.  I nevah gotta see 'im as much as you see Keaton.  Even now, you'll still get ta see da guy dat ya like, youse boyfriend, more than I evah get to see Davey, cause at least youse both is in Brooklyn."

Thunder sighed.  "Yeah, you're right.  I forgot about dat.  Well, if you've been able ta make it, I can make it too, right?"

"Yeah!  So uh, which one is your bed?" Icy asked.  

Thunder pointed to a bunk three rows over.  

"I'm on da top bed.  Some fallen goil is undahneath me.  Her name is too long for me ta remembah, an'  I don't know if I really wanna get to know her good enough ta know her name."

"How lovely," Icy replied in a dry voice.  "Millah said I have ta be in one of these two bunks."

"Then hurry up an' put your sheet on one," Thunder said.  "It doesn't look like anyone else is heah yet.  An' I'd get a bottom bed, if ya have da chance."

Icy looked at the bunks.  "I t'ink i'll get dis top one heah.  It'll give me more privacy, ya know?  I can just crawl up dere an' get away from people."  

She walked over to her trunk and dragged it over to the end of the bunk.  Pulling out her sheet, she said, "Heya, Thundah, help me wit' dis."  The two girls succeeded in getting the sheet onto the bed.  

When they finished, Icy sat down on the floor.  

"I'm so tired for some reason.  I have no idea why, eithah.  I t'ink i'm just emotionally drained."  She saw Miss Miller approaching and groaned.  "Wait, don't tell me, I'm not allowed ta sit on da floor, right?" she said to Thundah, who giggled as Icy struggled to her feet.  

"I see you have most of your things situated.  Unfortunately, your unit mates haven't arrived, so you'll have to be by yourself tonight.  Dinner is at 7, so be there if you want to eat.  After that is a meeting for you girls that are here, which you are required to attend.  You may not leave or be out of the lodging house after 11 pm.  But until the meeting tonight, you are free to leave, as long as you wear a skirt."  Miss Miller sounded like a machine, rattling off all the things she was required to.

"We can go anywheah as long as we'se is back by 8?" Icy asked.

"Did I just not say that?" Miss Miller demanded to know.  "If you cannot listen without repeating what I say then maybe you shouldn't be allowed out at all tonight."

"Uh, no... I don't think so," Icy quickly replied.  She grabbed Thunder's arm and pulled her towards the stairs. 

"Thanks!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Miss Miller cleared her throat loudly.  "Skirts!" she reminded them.  

Icy stopped dead in her tracks.  "Oh yeah..."  She ran back to her trunk, rummaged around, pulled out a skirt, and in one quick motion pulled it over her pants. 

"Ready!" she announced.

"Be back by eight," Icy heard Miss Miller yell as she and Thunder ran out the door.  

==================

"Davey, you are too much," Icy said as she hit her boyfriend's arm.  He grinned widely and hugged her.  

She struggled and broke free. 

"Don't think dat you can make me weakah by doin' dat!"

"But I know I can," David replied.  "What'd I do to deserve this... this injustice?"

"Ya know what ya did!" Icy replied, struggling not to smile.  

David sighed loudly.  "Oh well, I can't remember.  You'll have to explain."

"Comin' inta da Lodgin' House an' pickin' me up ovah your shouldah an' runnin' off?  Does that help?"

"Uh, just a little bit."  He sat down and pulled her into his lap.  "So tell me, how do you think things are going to work out?  Do you think you're going to like it?"

"Not a chance!"  Icy leaned on his shoulder.  "T'ings are organized like crazy.  An' still it's wild!  Da goil dat has a bed around mine is fallen an' tried ta seduce Spot.  Den ya have da little goils like Ashley was dat ran away at da wrong time, an' now dey'se cryin' cause dey hafta live wit' da fallen goils an' bullies.  So dey'll leave soon, I bet.  But it ain't gonna woik.  Da city acts like it knows what ta do.  But nothin' is gonna change.  I mena, I've found a way ta not wear a skoit.  Dey're gonna find ways ta get back out on da streets, I mean... It's not dat hard ta sneak out, I bet."

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm pretty sure that they'll see their mistake sooner or later," said David.  "It'll be ok, Icy, just give it a chance."

"That's what Spot said," Icy said dryly.  "Den 'e met Millah.  She's da Zenig or Kloppman of da Brooklyn Goils.  I bet she comes up wit' a really sappy name for us just ta make us miserable, ya know, all cute an' puppie dogs.  She's horrible!  Makin' us wear skoits."

"You'll make it through.  She has to follow what the city told her to do."

"Davey, why did we fight for so long against dis?  Why?  Because we knew it ain't right, dat's why!  Listen, I ain't gonna sit around an' watch my city fall apart an' reputation ruined just cause da city wants ta group all da true newsies tagethah wit' da bums out dere!  Dere isn't gonna be a union heah anymore!  It's gonna be da originals against da othahs dat don't give a care.  An' I'm just supposed ta sit back, follow rules, an' go along like a good little goil?  Is dat what ya want, David?"

"Icy, no, I want you to be... safe.  And that's not going to be easy.  But I mean, look, the boys have the same thing happening.  And do you see them complaining about it?"

Icy got up off his lap and faced him, eyes flashing wildly.  

"Do you live wit' dem, Davey?  No.  Do you have ta be dere, Davey?  No.  Ya only have to show up when ya want to, ya only have ta be around who ya want to, ya can pick an' choose.  An' yeah, da boys are gettin' da street kids, an' yeah, dey aren't complainin' as much, but da rules haven't changed for dem.  Othah dan bein' in at a certain time, everythin' is da same.  An' believe me, da boys ain't happy about it, eithah!  Dey are da ones dat'll have to go back every single day an' put up wit' things.  An' you, all ya have to do is sit back an' watch from youse nice little apartment in youse nice little room dat ya have ALL TA YOURSELF!"  

She walked off to a spot a few feet away, leaving David sitting there.  Her mind was going crazy.  She remembered when, three months ago, the city had announced that this plan was going to be enforced.  She remembered the anger that Spot had expressed, that all the boys had expressed, and how she and Thunder and the other Brooklyn newsgirls had sat in a state of stunned silence, not even wanting to breathe.  She remembered how the Brooklyn, Manhattan, Bronx, Queens, even the Harlem boys had organized rallies and protests so that the girls wouldn't have to go.  And she remembered that it had done nothing.  The summons still came.  And they still had to go.  But the important thing was that they hadn't given up, they had fought for right until the last bitter moment.  And David had been at the forefront of the whole thing, helping as much as he could.  She sighed and turned around.  He was still sitting there, just looking at her.  She walked over to him.

"I'm really sorry," she whispered.

He laughed and stood up, pulling her into an embrace.  Stepping back, he clasped both her hands in his.  

"Guess this is what happens when you have two people that are really stubborn."

"Yeah."

David hugged her to his chest and she closed her eyes wanting to cry.  

"So, Icy, I didn't know that you even owned a skirt," she heard him say.

She let go of his waist and stepped back, a smile lighting her face.

"Yeah, well, there are a few t'ings dat ya don't know about me.  But the skoit, well… let's just say it was a gift from a friend that I thought I might use as a towel or something one day.  Guess it actually came in handy, huh?

David grinned and pulled out his watch.  "Hey, it's almost 7 30.  Let's get back to the LH, okay?  We can get Thunder and get you girls back home so you don't get into trouble.  No use making it more miserable than it has to be."

"Ok," Icy said grudgingly.  "Let's go."

================

"Bye, guys!" the girls yelled to the newsies.  "We'll see ya tamorrow."

Icy and Thunder walked back to the girls' LH in mostly silence.  Thunder finally cleared her throat and began to speak.  

"Davey didn't wanna walk us back?"

"He did, but I didn't want 'im to," Icy replied.  "I don't want 'im ta see what it's like right now."

"I undahstand."  

Thunder paused.  

"I wondah what da meetin' is gonna be like?"  

"It's gonna be horrible, but dere are reasons for it, I guess.  Let's just go in an' see."

**AN--** in the next chapter.... CONFLICT! DRAMA!!!  And maybe a slight twist added.... Hehehehehee!  NO MORE SKIRTS!!!  Wait... :)  ok, i'm rambling!  Please review this chappie cause I haven't been writing in quite a while!  Thanks!


	5. And Everyone Laughed

**Chapter 4**

**"And Everyone Laughed"**

_creak___

Icy looked up from her book.

_creak___

"Thundah?" she whispered.  "Is dat you?"  She slowly leaned over the side of her bunk and saw Thunder standing there, shifting her weight nervously every few seconds.

"What is it?" Icy asked.

Thunder cleared her throat and looked around at the sleeping girls in the bunkroom. 

"I wanted to get up early and read like you do," she whispered, "but den I got thoisty and well… I went downstairs and hoid Millah talkin' ta her lackey about dat goil dat was supposed ta show up when we did… a couple of weeks ago I guess."

Icy nodded.  "Yeah an' what did ya heah?"

"Dat dey can't find 'er but dat she's a nuisance to the city an' a dangah ta society.  She sounds really nice, Icy."

Icy looked at the perfectly made, empty bunk beneath her own and shivered.  The early morning sun was starting to peek through the windows on the east side of the room and some other girls were starting to stir on their beds.  The girl on the bunk across from Icy's mumbled something about "those evil boys," lackadaisically hit her pillow, and started snoring.  Icy and Thunder both snorted as they tried to repress their laughter.

"I'm gonna start gettin' ready, Thundah," Icy said, crawling down from her bunk.  She threw herself off the bottom bunk's footboard and landed softly.  "We can finish talking about this latah I guess."

Thunder shrugged.  "Yeah I guess."

The two girls quietly started getting ready.  Icy had just walked into the drawing room to wash her face when she heard the stairs creak in the ever so familiar pattern.  She took a deep breath, cringed, and waited.

"WAKE UP, GIRLS!!"

_bang__ bang bang_

"WAKE UP!!  ON YOUR FEET!"

Thunder walked past Icy.  "She always has ta hit da stupid wall, huh…" she whispered.

"Yeah," Icy laughed.  "Shoot.  She's comin' in heah next."

Miss Miller walked into the drawing room and spotted the two girls.  

"Isabel!  Rachel!  What are you two doing up early?"

"I always get up e'rly, Miss Millah," Icy replied, trying to keep her tone from sounding like her nickname.  

"But Rachel never does," Miss Miller replied impatiently.

Some girls had started to walk into the drawing room and Icy felt her face heat with embarrassment.  The mumbly snoring girl walked by and looked empathetically at Icy and Thunder, mouthing, "I'm sorry."

"Miss Millah," Icy said, "Thundah is tryin' ta get up e'rly ta bettah herself an' I'd think dat you would be happiest of all about dat, but since ya obviously don't appreciate any of us, I can't be surprised dat you ain't happy about it."

"I saw her in the kitchen this morning, Isabel," Miss Miller replied, her face turning red.  "I don't trust that you would know why unless you put her up to it considering that you have been a troublemaker from the start!  What, did you want her to steal some food for you?  She'll do anything you want since she has no personality of her own!"

Several girls stopped and stared at Miss Miller, eyes opened wide.  Nervous whispers began to fill the room as all the girls looked at Thunder whose eyes had narrowed considerably and whose face was almost purple.  

Miss Miller started to turn and walk off, chuckling at Icy's shocked expression.

Suddenly the outburst came and Miss Miller froze.

"Don't ya evah, EVAH, **_EVAH_, say dat again, Millah!"  Thunder's angry voice filled the room and the few remaining girls still in bed sat straight up.**

"Excuse me," Miss Miller said stonily, turning to face Thunder, arms crossed and eyes narrowed to barely perceivable slits.  "Don't you dare talk to me in that manner, young lady."

"Excuse yaself!" Thunder yelled, leaning forward and placing herself directly in front of Miss Miller.  "Youse is da one dat makes our lives miserable an' when ya see us doin' somethin' ya feel dat it's da right thing ta assume dat what we'se doin' is wrong!  I've been heah for 3 weeks now, Millah!  3 weeks!  An' nevah once have ya smiled at me or said anything to me dat wasn't harsh, even when it wasn't mean.  Youse always actin' like a badger crawled up youse petticoats dat you flaunt around in like it's some act of youse own dat you were born into a good family dat doesn't have ta live in da tenements or on da streets.  Yeah, Millah, so don't ya be blamin' me or Icy about anything cause you don't know us at all!  You don't know any of us heah!  Look around you!" She swept her arm around, indicating the now full room.  "can ya honestly say dat you care about any of us?  Maybe ta you we're just a bunch of street scum but we'se more dan dat ya know.  All of us is people dat deserves a chance!  We were more dan happy before in comparison ta what we have to go t'rough now wit' some lady dat tinks she's so much bettah but claims ta be helpin' out!  An' just for da record, I isn't a spineless brat wit' no personality of my own!  An' da reason I was downstairs was cause I was thoisty.  So big deal, Millah, ya can learn ta live wit' it."

Thunder spun around on her hell and marched from the room and down the stairs before Miss Miller could say a word back.  The other girls in the room stared for a moment then started whispering as they started getting ready.  Miss Miller glared at Icy.

"What'd I do?" Icy asked, holding her hands up to her face, palms facing Miss Miller.

"Next time your friend blows up like that, Miss Conlon, she goes straight to solitary confinement and if that doesn't work, she'll start working here and in the likely event that she messes that one up, she will be sent straight to the Refuge/"

Icy glared at Miss Miller and walked into the bunkroom, going over to her trunk and pulling out her gray skirt.

"Don't you worry, Miss Millah," she said, tugging the skirt up to her hips and fastening the button in back, "she ain't gonna blow up unless the person dat she blows up at deserves it, an' I'd have ta say dat you deserved it.  If ya remembah," she continued as Miss Millah looked curiously at her, "ya was accusing us of stealing even though we've given ya almost no trouble at all an' ya called her spineless.  I'd say dat you'd deserve all dat came ta ya."

An awkward moment followed.  

"Well," Icy said cheerfully, "see ya latah, Miss Millah.  Try not to kill youseself ovah 'allowing someone ta get out of line,' ok?"

Icy skipped down the stairs, leaving a puzzled and irritated Miss Rebecca Miller behind her.

-­­_-_-_-_-_-

"Keaton!  How's it going?"  Icy walked over to give her friend a hug.  

"Heya, Icy."

"Has Thundah gotten heah already?"

Keaton's eyes sparkled.  "Yeah, she has.  Right now she's in Spot's 'office' telling him about this morning.  From what she told me it was a total fiasco."

"What did she tell ya?" Icy asked.  

"Just that Miller was being really stupid and she yelled at her."

Icy laughed.  "Ya would have been so proud of her, Keaton!  She got in theah an' tore Millah ta pieces!  It was wondahful."

"Wish I could have seen it," Keaton sighed in mock wistfulness.  "She's probably really cute when she gets angry."

"Yeah she is," Icy said, nodding her head fervently.  "Ow, dat hoit.  Anyway, yeah, it was great."

"What did Miller say to make her so angry?  She's really easygoing and can take a lot of trash.  I mean, she hangs around us.  She would have to, you know?"

Icy looked at the ground.  "Yeah, Keaton, but I'm gonna have ta let her tell ya what happened, it ain't my place.  She'll tell ya soonah or latah.  Probably soonah, she just needs time ta cool down though an' ta actually grasp dat she lived up ta her nickname."

"It's nice today," Keaton said after a moment.  

"Yeah, really nice."

"Heya, Icy!"  

Keaton and Icy both looked towards the voice and saw Spot and Thunder walking towards them from the entrance to the Brooklyn Boys LH.  

Keaton walked quickly towards Thunder and put his arm around her shoulders.  "Heya, sweetheart," he said, lightly kissing her nose.

"Hi," she answered, blushing slightly.  

Icy and Spot looked at each other and Spot cleared his throat.  

"Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnyway," Spot said, "When do ya have ta be back tonight, goils?"

"It's Sunday today so not until around 11 or so, even though I don't wanna go back at all tonight," Thunder said.

"Praise da Lord dat it's Sunday; I hate sellin' in da afternoon!" Icy proclaimed to a crow sitting on a trash can. 

The crow looked at her and blinked.

"CAW!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, so what ya gonna do tonight den, Icy?"  Spot asked his cousin.

Icy looked down.  "I tink I'm gonna go see davey," she said.  "I need to see him again.  Just cause.  Don't ya even roll youse eyes, Spot!" she exclaimed.

Spot laughed and rolled his eyes anyway.  "Sure, cousin, sure.  You go off an' do youse little kissy face thing."

"He hasn't kissed me!"

Spot became suddenly serious.  "Good!  He'd bettah not have!"

"Gee, Spot, youse woise dan any oldah brothah!"

"Shut up, Wicket," Spot snapped to the young boy who was entering the LH.  

Wicket laughed.  "Youse is!  And ya know it too!"  he tipped his hat at the girls and walked inside.

"He's new, ain't 'e?" Icy asked.  

"Yeah, came in a week ago," Keaton answered.  "He's a nice kid but from a bad background.  I think he ran away."

Spot nodded.  "Yeah, 'e did.  Not like what happened wit' Ashley, but it really makes me sick ta see a kid dat young especially wit' bruises dat big."

"Are ya serious?"  Thunder asked in astonishment.  "Who would do that?"

"Sick people," Icy replied.

"Well, let's not talk about it.  Go see Davey, Icy, an' make sure he can walk ya back, ovah ta heah at least ok?"

"Yes, Spot," Icy said, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"Good!"

Everyone laughed.

A.N. – ok, I know this chappie really didn't do anything but there was a point for everything in it I promise!!!  Except maybe for the crow on the trash can…. That was just a random moment… but I hope you guys liked it!  You'll have to let me know what you think!  Next chappie should be up soon since I'm into my writing mode right now!


End file.
